Lagu neraka
by Fujisaki B-Rabbit
Summary: Sasuke sedang kesal dengan seseorang! Lalu, Sasuke menemukan Chip CD lagu di kolong meja Naruto. "CD lagu apa ini?" "Ada apa ya dengan Sasuke?" "Kau tau lagu Deluhi yang berjudul Yomi no Yuzuri ha gak? Lagu itu disebut lagu dari neraka!" "Chip CD-nya hilang!" "Sasuke! Hentikan! Apa yang kau pikirkan?"


**YOSH! Fujisaki datang ^^.. Fuji kembali lagi dengan sebuah fanfic yang bergenre Horror dan Mystery -KYAAAA! Ini fanfic Horror-Mystery pertama Fuji^^-. Yah, meskipun Fuji merasa ini bukan horror :( makanya Fuji ambil Mystery juga biar aman :D. Semoga readers suka yah ^^**

** Disclaimer: Tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto, Fuji cuma minjem chara-nya doang~**

**Fujisaki B-Rabbit`s fic.**

**Genre: Horror dan Mystery**

**Rating: T**

**Warning : Sepertinya OOC, Gaje dan -semoga saja tidak ada- typo. Kalau genre-nya salah kasih tau Fuji ya :)**

**ONESHOOT **

**Fic-Song: ****_Deluhi-Yomi no Yuzuri ha_**

**~Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

"Dasar gadis menyebalkan!" umpat Sasuke.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya ke bangku.

"Apa dia tidak tau perasaanku, hah? Menyebalkan!"

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengumpat didalam dirinya. Sepertinya hatinya tengah panas saat ini.

"Lebih baik aku mendengarkan lagu, agar perasaanku tenang" Sasuke mengambil _Mp3_-nya dan memasangkan _earphone_ ke telinganya.

"Sial! Kenapa lagunya tidak ada yang sesuai dengan perasaanku saat ini!?" Sasuke terus mengumpat sambil memencet tombol _next_.

Kemudian Sasuke membanting _earphone_ tak bersalah itu dan menunduk frustasi. Tiba-tiba ia melihat kearah kolong meja Naruto dan menemukan sesuatu.

"_Chip CD_?" (bukan Celana Dalam, loh! #_PLAK_!)

Ia mengambil _CD_ itu dan memasukannya kedalam _Mp3 _Sasuke.

"_CD_ lagu apa ini?" pikirnya.

Lalu ia menekan tombol _play _di _Mp3_-nya. Awalnya hanya lantunan piano, namun lama-kelamaan musik di lagu itu berubah menjadi aneh!. Ada perpaduan antara _rock _dan _metalcore_ didalam lagi itu, dan Sasuke mendengarkan lagu itu secara seksama mengikuti setiap lantunan dan lirik di lagu tersebut.

"Lagu ini… sesuai dengan hatiku.." gumam Sasuke.

Dia tidak tau kalau sebenarnya lagu itu sangatlah berbahaya!

"Krriiiiiing!" Bel usai istirahat berbunyi bersamaan dengan usainya lagu yang didengarkan Sasuke.

Entah kenapa mimik wajah Sasuke kini berubah. Tatapannya kosong seperti di cuci otak. Kemudian,masuklah Naruto dan Sakura kedalam kelas sambil sesekali memukul bahu satu sama lain.

"Sakura kebanyakan makan sih, makanya jadi gembul sekarang" canda Naruto.

"Huuuu!" Sakura langsung cemberut dan di sambut dengan kekehan Naruto.

Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke yang sedang menatap meja dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hei Sasuke, kamu kemana saja? Katanya mau nyusul ke kantin, tapi kami tunggu kau tidak datang!" ucap Naruto sambil menyikut Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia masih merasakan lantunan lagu itu tadi di telinganya. Padahal ia telah melepaskan _earphone_-nya.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan diri Sasuke.

Sasuke masih diam saja hingga akhirnya Kakashi-sensei datang untuk mengajar pelajaran matematika. Naruto dan Sakura segera duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing sambil menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan heran.

_**~Fujisaki B-Rabbit~**_

"Ada apa ya dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Sakura. Padahal tadi pagi dia baik-baik saja" jawab Naruto.

"Dia juga tidak pulang bareng dengan kita" timpal Sakura lemas.

"Oh iya Sakura, aku ada berita penting, nih"

"Hah? Berita apaan?"

"Kau tau lagu _Deluhi _yang berjudul _Yomi no Yuzuri ha_ gak?"

"Aku tidak tau lagu _Deluhi _yang itu. Itu lagu baru ya?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau Sakura?"

"Tidak tau apa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Ya ampun Sakura, lagu itu sedang heboh-hebohnya di _internet_!"

"Memangnya apa yang membuat lagu itu heboh?"

"Kabarnya lagu itu bisa menguasai otak seseorang yang sedang frustasi, strees, galau, dendam, marah dan sedih. Lagu itu disebut lagu dari neraka"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya itu"

"Benar Sakura. Pokoknya kalau kita mendengarkan lagu itu ketika perasaan kita sedang kacau, kita bagaikan sedang di cuci otak!. Banyak yang sudah terkena efek lagu itu"

"Mendengarkan ceritamu aku jadi merasa takut, Naruto"

"Begitulah, bahkan aku punya _copy_-an _chip CD_-nya. Sebentar aku ambil" Naruto memeriksa tas-nya, tetapi…..

"Loh, _chip CD_-nya mana ya?" ucap Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"_Chip CD_-nya hilang!"

"Memang kamu taruh dimana tadi?"

"Hmmm.. seingatku aku membawanya ke sekolah"

"Jangan-jangan ketinggalan disekolah!"

"Kalau begitu aku ke sekolah dulu, karena bahaya kalau _CD _itu ditangan orang yang sedang muram hatinya"

"Aku ikut ya?"

"Tidak perlu Sakura, aku bisa kesana sendiri"

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa telpon aku ya"

"Hn!" Naruto pun berlari menuju ke sekolah dan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak…" gumam Sakura.

_**~Fujisaki B-Rabbit~**_

"Sasuke! Waktunya makan siang!" teriak Mikoto a.k.a Ibu Sasuke.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari si bungsu Uciha itu. Mikoto lantas naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Tok-tok-tok" Mikoto mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke!? Waktunya makan siang, nak" Tak ada perubahan, tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Hmmm.. mungkin dia tidur karena kecapekan disekolah tadi" gumam Mikoto seraya meninggalkan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Padahal sekarang ini, Sasuke sedang duduk di meja belajarnya sambil mendengarkan lagu neraka itu dengan tatapan kosong. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai. Seringai yang menakutkan…

_**~Fujisaki B-Rabbit~**_

"Bagaimana Naruto, _Chip CD_-nya kau temukan?" tanya Sakura melalui telpon selularnya.

"_Chip CD_-nya tidak ku temukan dikelas. Aku bongkar isi tas-ku juga tidak ada" jawab Naruto.

"Atau jangan-jangan… _Chip CD_ itu ada ditangan Sasuke?"

"Hah? Sasuke? Kenapa dia?"

"Firasatku mengatakan kalau _Chip CD _itu ada ditangan Sasuke. Lagipula kau lihat kan kelakuannya hari ini? Lain dari biasanya"

"Hmmm.. baiklah kita kerumah Sasuke sekarang untuk memastikan _Chip CD_ itu tidak bersamanya"

Sesampai disana…..

"Eh, teman-temannya Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto" sapa Mikoto saat membukakan pintu.

"Selamat sore, Bibi Mikoto" salam Sakura.

"Sasuke-nya ada, Bi?" tanya Naruto.

"Adak kok, Sasuke! Ada Naruto dan Sakura, tuh!" teriak Mikoto tapi tidak ada jawaban dari sekolah.

"Sepertinya dia masih tidur, karena sedari tadi dia belum keluar kamar" ucap Mikoto.

"Kalau begitu biar kami yang bangunkan Sasuke, Bi" timpal Naruto.

"Baiklah, bangunkan saja dia. Lagipula Bibi ada urusan sama Ibu-nya Hinata. Bibi tinggal dulu ya" jawab Mikoto.

"Terima kasih Bibi, permisi.." Naruto dan Sakura lekas masuk kerumah Sasuke menuju kamarnya.

Sesampai dikamar Sasuke, Naruto mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Hoi Sasuke, bangun!" seru Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke? Bisa buka pintunya?" Kini Sakura yang megetuk pintunya.

"Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu didalam" ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Pintunya dikunci!" lanjutnya.

"Kita harus bagaimana? Bibi Mikoto juga sedang keluar" ujar Sakura panik.

Naruto mendobrak pintu itu. Sekali tidak terbuka, kedua juga tak terbuka, yang ke tiga kalinya akhirnya pintu terdobrak. Disana ada Sasuke yang sedang memakai _earphone_ di telinganya, dan tangan kanannya tengah memegang pisau _cutter_ dan _cutter _itu sedang berada dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"SASUKE!" teriak Sakura ketika paham kalau Sasuke sedang ingin bunuh diri.

Ia mendekati Sasuke untuk mencegah perbuatan Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Hentikan! Apa yang kau pikirkan!?" cegah Sakura.

Tetapi Sasuke masih bersikeras mengarahkan pisau itu kepergelangan tangannya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia sama sekali tak mendengar ucapan Sakura. Naruto melihat tempat _Chip CD-_nya diatas meja belajar Sasuke.

"Tidak salah lagi! Dia terkena efek lagu itu" batin Naruto.

"Sakura! Lepaskan _earphone _di telinga Sasuke!" seru Naruto.

Sakura paham dan langsung ia lepaskan _earphone_ Sasuke, mendadak gerakan bunuh diri Sasuke terhenti.

"Sasuke sadarlah! Sadarlah Sasuke!" Sakura mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke dan membuang pisau _cutter_ yang ada ditangan Sasuke jauh-jauh.

"Dia pasti memutar lagu itu berulang kali sehingga efek yang terkena dirinya begitu kuat" ujar Naruto karena melihat keadaan Sasuke yang belum sadar dari kekuatan lagu itu.

"Sasuke.. apa yang membuat dia gundah sehingga lagu itu merasuki tubuhnya?" gumam Sakura dengan wajah penuh dengan air mata.

"Bagaimana cara kita mematahkan efek lagu itu?" Naruto tampak berpikir keras.

Sasuke masih diam tak bergeming. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi kumohon.. sadarlah Sasuke…" batin Sakura saat bibirnya menempel dibibir Sasuke.

Naruto cengok melihat tindakan nekat Sakura, namun beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke tersadar saat Sakura menjauhkan bibirnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Eh, Sakura…." Sasuke terbelak dan wajahnya memerah. Naruto hanya tersenyum senang karena Sakura berhasil menghilangkan kutukan Sasuke.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" gumam Sasuke.

_**~Fujisaki B-Rabbit~**_

"Begitulah kejadiannya.." jelas Naruto.

"Aku tak tau. Pantas saja aku merasa aneh setelah mendegarkan lagu itu, seperti ada yang menjalankan otakku" tutur Sasuke.

"Apa yang membuatmu gundah Sasuke? Sampai-sampai kau terkena efek lagu itu" tanya Naruto.

"Eh, itu….." Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sasuke memerah lagi.

"Itu karena saat dikantin, aku melihat kau mencium mata Sakura" lanjut Sasuke sambil membuang mukanya.

"APA!?" Naruto dan Sakura terbelak.

"Cium apaan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ooh.. yang itu bukan cium, Teme" timpal Naruto mengerti sambil terkekeh.

"Yang mana, Naruto?" tanya Sakura masih bingung.

"Yang itu loh Sakura, saat matamu kelilipan dan aku bantu meniupi matamu" jelas Naruto.

"Ah yang itu, itu benar. Naruto membantu meniup mataku yang berdebu" timpal Sakura.

"Ja-jadi.. yang kulihat itu.. bukan…" Tidak pernah Sasuke tergagap seperti ini.

"Tentu saja itu bukan, hahahahaha" Sakura tertawa melihat reaksi Sasuke yang seperti itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya, Sasuke~" goda Naruto.

"Diam kau, Dobe!" bentak Sasuke sambil membuang mukanya.

Naruto dan Sakura pun tertawa melihat reaksi Sasuke yang keluar dari sifat Uchiha.

_**~Fujisaki B-Rabbit~**_

"Haah~ akhirnya masalah tuntas" hela Naruto.

"Iya" gumam Sakura pendek.

"_Chip CD _ini benar-benar mengerikan!" ujar Naruto sambil memandangi_ Chip CD_ itu.

"Lebih baik kau buang saja, Naruto"

"Hum!" Naruto pun membuang _Chip CD_ itu ke tempat sampah, namun terpental karena tidak masuk kedalam dan tergeletak di tengah jalan.

Sakura dan Naruto pergi meniggalkan_ Chip CD_ yang tergeletak itu.

_**~Fujisaki B-Rabbit~**_

"Huh! Kiba menyebalkan! Ma-masa iya lebih memilih Akamaru daripada aku! Se-sebenarnya pacar dia itu siapa? Aku atau Akamaru!?" umpat seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan tampang sebal.

Tiba-tiba dia menginjak sesuatu.

"Eh, apa ini?" Gadis itu mengambil sesuatu yang ia injak.

"_Chip CD_?" batinnya.

Lalu, ia mengeluarkan _Mp3 _dari dalam tas-nya dan memasukan _Chip CD_ itu ke _Mp3_-nya.

"Ini _Chip CD_ lagu apa, ya?"

Gadis berambut indigo itu menekan tombol _play_ di _Mp3_-nya. Awalnya hanya lantunan piano, namun lama-kelamaan musik di lagu itu berubah menjadi perpaduan antara _rock _dan _metalcore_. Seketika mimik wajah gadis itu berubah.

"Lagu ini… sesuai dengan hatiku…" gumam gadis itu sambil menyeringai.

Seringai yang menakutkan…

******OWARIMASU******

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehe, jelek ya? ^^'**

**Sudah Fuji duga kalau cerita ini memang gak kerasa Horror dan Mystery-nya -_-**

**Meskipun begitu Fuji sudah berusaha buat fanfic, padahal Fuji lagi sibuk ngurusin UN :(**

**Yah, sambil nunggu pengumuman Fuji publish aja sekalian fanfic Fuji yang udah Fuji pendam di folder komputer :)**

**Kenapa Fuji mnjadikan lagu ****_Deluhi _****yang berjudul ****_Yomi no Yuzuri ha_**** sebagai Lagu Neraka?**

**karena setiap Fuji denger nih lagu kalau lagi marah, kesel, dan benci pasti perasaan Fuji jadi kayak devil, Fuji jadi pingin bales dendam, tapi nanti kalau udah selesai dengar tuh lagu nanti Fuji jadi baikan perasaannya hehehehe...  
Yah Fuji gak tau lirik lagu-nya cocok dengan ceritanya atau enggak. kalo memang reader's gak suka gak apa-apa kok dikritik tapi GAK PAKE FLAME ya...**

**Oh iya, Fuji minta doa-nya ya, semoga Fuji lulus UN dan masuk PTN pilihan Fuji. Amin~ ^^**

**Ucapan terakhir Fuji, boleh minta Review-nya? :D**


End file.
